Grilled Cheese Sandwich
by QwEeN of SuGaRiE GoOnEsS
Summary: Food, games and videos. What is going on in Akatsuki? And Sasori COOKS? The world has gone to an end! Not really though... My second attempt in fanfic, so please be nice. I suck at summeries...


**SuGaChi: Hi everybody!! Guess who's back?**

**Hidan: Who the fuck are you?**

**SuGaChi: I am Jashin-Sama!! Hidan!! How dare you speak that way to your lord/god??**

**Kakuzu:** **Just hurry up and get on with the story... Do you know that everytime you waste here talking, you waste my time on getting money from meh bitches...**

**SuGaChi:** **I didn't know you were pimp... Fine, Tobi-chan please do the honours**

**Tobi/Disclaimer:** **SuGaChi-chan will never own Naruto until Masashi Kishimoto is dead**

**SuGaChi:** **Hell yeah!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere deep within the Akatsuki base, lurking within the shadows, sitting on the couch and getting his ass kicked in Super Duper Happy Fun Fun Game. Tobi is now jumping in joy that he finally beats his sempai in a game.

"Ha! Tobi whooped Deidara-sempai's buttocks!" Tobi was now doing a little victory dance.

"Can't you just say 'kick ass' like every normal person, un?" Deidara said while spitting on Tobi's masked face since he was just a sore loser.

Grabbing a tissue to removed all the germs on the mask, Tobi replied, "Tobi is a good boy and Tobi will not resort to vulgar language if Tobi wins or loses."

"Whatever, un..." Then he went into the kitchen and saw his danna cooking something strange and unsual. Like a little kid wondering what sex was or how babies are made, his curiosity got the better of him, so he scurried behind his danna to peek over his shoulder, which is easy since he's short.

Sasori had already sensed the presense of his partner who had just entered the kitchen, then he saw the blonde from the corner of his eye looking like a curious kitten which made Sasori smirked since the blonde looked very kawaii, not that he admitted it or anything.

When Sasori noticed the blonde peeking over his shoulder he was starting to feel a blush creeping on his cheeks, but he managed to die it down a bit until the certain blonde rested his chin on the redhead's shoulder. Now the puppet master's face was red as his hair since this is the first time he and the blonde have been really close, as in like body to body close.

"Hmm, hey danna, what cha cookin', un?" Deidara said looking at the bread and butter or cheese, he didn't know which, being cooked on the frying pan.

"It's a grilled cheese sandwich..." Sasori said while paying attention to the pan in his hand and ignored Deidara's hot breath near his neck, even though his blushing face doesn't seem to help. When the blonde's chin left the puppeteer, the redhead missed the younger man's warmth.

"I've never seen anything like it, un" The blonde said while he moved away from his danna to ponder for a while.

"Would you like some?" The redhead offered while putting the already cooked grilled cheese sandwich on a plate.

"Yes, please danna, un!" The blonde replied while nodding his head rather vigorously. Then he saw his danna smirked and that he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Too bad, brat!" The redhead replied while munching on his food. "Mouuuuu, danna, un! I haven't try one of those yet, un!" Deidara said with a hint of sadness in his voice. When the redhead noticed it, he resisted the urge to smile and give him his food.

"I was just kidding, brat" The redhead turned around and went to the fridge to look for more bread and cheese. _'This would be the first time, danna would play a joke, un. Hmm, he seems to act more human than puppet, I'm so glad... Wait?! What am I thinking, un?! He's my partner, I should only care about him if he's in a near to death state since Leader-sama said that is Sasori no danna died then my partner would have to be... be... TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!' _

When Sasori turned to face the blonde, he noticed the blonde seemed to be in a tense world of his own. "Hey, Deidara. We don't have the ingredients for the food anymore, so let's just... share..." he said while blushing on the word share.

Deidara snapped out of his thoughts on how Tobi will make his life miserable. "Huh? Share, un?" he questioned.

"I don't want to repeat this again... -sigh- I said that if you want to try this food, you have to share with me" he continued to blush.

"Mou, Thanks danna, un!" Deidara smiled which made the redhead think of of how cute Deidara looked at the moment. Then the redhead turned to face the toaster which looked as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. _'Demo... there are more important things that matter... like... Deidara' _The sand nin turned to face the blonde and saw him cut the sandwich in half. When Deidara turned to face his danna with his half of the sandwich, he noticed that the redhead's face is burning. Being completely oblivious, the blonde put his half of the sandwich in his mouth and Sasori's in his hand. He proceed to the blushing redhead and placed his free hand on the redhead's forehead.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem that you're burning up danna, un" He let go and held out his hand for his danna to take his sandwich off his hand. "Hey, danna, un. Hurry up and get your sandwich, un"

The redhead took the sandwich and watched his brat finished his before Naruto could say "Dattebayo!"

"Mou, that was really tasty, un!" the blonde said happily. When he noticed Sasori laughing at him quietly. He wondered if he has something on his face, rubbed his left cheek, which is just stupid since the crumbs is on the other side.

"Here, I'll get it" when the redhead said that, Tobi was just there video taping this. Then Sasori did something unexpected... he slapped the blonde's face! Just kidding, he went near the blonde and licked the crumbs of the blonde's cheek, that's when it was the blonde's turn to blush. After realizing what just happened, Deidara stared at the ground and Sasori went to look at the toaster again and hurried up to finish his sandwich.

That's when the blonde had thought of an idea, he smiled brightly and waited for his danna to finish his sandwich until there's little left. Then Deidara noticed that some of the sandwich was left on his danna's mouth,so Deidara took a bite on the leftover sandwich which is dangling on Sasori's mouth. And now Sasori is having a major blush attack since both of their lips are brushing against each other.

"Hmm, yours taste better, un..." Deidara said against Sasori's lips. Then, the blonde smiled against the puppeteer's lips when Sasori unconsciously kissed back.

While this was happening, Tobi was in a state of shock since he found out that his sempai was gay! After Tobi recovered he still kept video taping the moment for all those yaoi fangirls. Then Tobi accidently fell on a banana that was lying on the floor.

The new couple heard and saw the cause of their lip locking to stop. "TOBI!! YOU ARE SO DEAD, UN!!" Deidara was furious to find that his and his danna's moment to stop.

"Tobi is sorry sempai!! Tobi was being a good boy and was only doing this for SuGaChi-chan and for all the yaoi fangirls out there!!" Tobi said while putting up his hands as defence.

"Tobi-chan!! You ruined the plan!! You were not supposed to reveal the plans until after you've finished video tapping them doing sex!!" said all the fangirls who just happened to be there.

"OH MY GOD!! THAT'S IT, LET'S GO DANNA, UN!" Deidara took the sand-nin's hand and teleported themselves to a private area adn continue their business and have some hot yaoi buttsmex with Sasori as the seme!

Little do they know, that a certain fangirl was there watching the moment til she died of loss of blood.

**THE END!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SuGaChi: Well that's a wrap everyone!! This is my second attempt on fanfiction since my first one kinda sucked but I deleted it already... -goes emo-**

**Tobi: It's okay SuGa-chan! -gone to comfort SuGaChi-**

**Itachi: Hn, you'll lack hatred**

**Kisame: -sweatdrops- Uhh... okay... By the way, please review so that SuGaChi-san won't make us watch some chick flick while listening to her yappen' on how the readers were mean to her and didn't review**

**Kakuzu: And make us waste money on something sweet like chocolates or candy to help with her emoness**

**SuGaChi: Or you can review and give me your opinions on how to torture the Akatsuki!!**

**ALL: SO, BYE FOR NOW!!**


End file.
